Melony
by kgforever22
Summary: A midnight Halloween party, new family, and murder. Read the opening!


Melony

Melony

By: Numa Luma

Opening

It was the week before Halloween and everyone in Forks was already talking about the Midnight Party the school was throwing for the student body. They were all so excited. The students were always talking about what they were going to wear or what costume they were going to get from Port Angeles.

Everyone was so excited that they failed to notice that a new family had moved into their not-so-quiet little town. They had no idea that their Halloween will turn out to be a near death experience.

Chapter 1

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 24

Bella was eating lunch with Angela today. Edward and the others weren't at school due to the shiny weather. "So are you going to the midnight dance with Ben?" Bella asked. She loved the fact that Angela was shy like her, but she felt the atmosphere around her get a little awkward, pushing her to attempt at a conversation. "Yes. Are you going with Edward?" Angela quietly responded. "Yep." Bella answered. _My first attempt at a conversation and it ends in a total failure._ Bella thought.

"Can we join you?" Jessica said pointing to Lauren and herself. "Sure." Bella said while moving her books so they can sit. "So what are you guys going to wear at the party?" Jessica asked. "I'm not sure. Are we supposed to wear costumes or dresses?" Angela replied not sure whether or not she should have spoken, because Lauren gave her a look of disbelief. "You're joking right!" Lauren blurted out.

"I don't know what to wear either." Bella quickly said feeling the need to defend her friend from the wrath of the hostile beauty.

"Hey I got an idea! We can all go shopping tonight at Port Angeles!" Jessica said hastily. "Well I suppose I can go." Angela whispered. "How about you Bella, can you come?" Jessica asked eager for an answer. "Sorry, I already have plans." Bella said casually. "In that case, I'll tag along to help you two." Lauren said triumphantly. Although time had past she still did not warm up to Bella.

"Help…" They all replied confused by what Lauren meant. "Yes. Help. I mean I've already chosen my costume and you guys could use some advice." Lauren said, unaware of the fact she insulted them when she truly thought she was being kind. "Ok…" Jessica said.

The three of them decided to go right after school. Bella was feeling grateful that the rest of the conversation didn't call for her attention. After lunch they all went to class. Bella could do nothing but space out. Her thoughts were all over the place.

_I wonder where Alice is taking me tonight. And who can the surprise guests be. There's no way that it's Edward and Jasper. All the guys are hunting this weekend. OH GOD! She said we were going to have a girl's night out. She can't mean all of us girls are going. I mean Esme is awesome but, she can't seriously mean Rosalie is coming too. She hates me. I can sense it._ Bella kept thinking of other possibilities, that maybe she guessed wrong but it always came down to the same thing. That she would have to spend the night with all of them, with Rosalie.

After school Bella took her time doing everything. She walked at a zombie pace to her truck. As soon as her engine roared to life, she drove slower than normal. It was as if she hoped time would play follow the leader and go as slow as she did.

On her way home she was so deep in thought that she barely noticed the open road ahead of her. She was almost like an empty shell. Her body was there, but her mind was far off. When she got home she realized that Charlie had come home early. "Hey there Bella! Have a nice day at school?" Charlie cheerfully asked. Bella didn't pay much attention to his enthusiasm. "It was ok." She emptily answered.

"Hey do you have any plans this weekend?" He asked eagerly. "Not really." She answered still unaware of anything. "Good! You do now. I have a surprise for you!" He said. "Ok." She said and went upstairs to her room unaware of her new plans.

Bella decided to work on her homework to kill time. After a while she noticed the setting sun and began to complain when all the sudden she sees Alice pull up right next to her truck. "Well I guess I better let Charlie know I'm going out." She said while shoving her books into the closet.

When she came down stairs, Alice was already telling Charlie that she was stealing Bella for the night. "Ready for a great time!" Alice said enthusiastically while practically dragging Bella out of the house and into the car. "Sure. Hi Esme…Rosalie." Bella said nervously. "Hello Bella!" Esme said. "So Alice, where are you taking us?" Rosalie asked. "We're going SHOPPING!" Alice proudly answered.

"Shopping where?" Bella asked suspiciously. "NEW YORK!" Alice almost screamed. "NO! It's way too far!" Bella and Rosalie screamed back. "They are right sweetie. Its way too far, we have to have Bella back home by 11:30." Esme calmly said. "Oh, ok then will go to Port Angeles." Alice said while nodding to herself.

While Alice and Esme were talking amongst themselves, Bella and Rosalie were keeping as much distance from each other the back seat allowed. _This is going to be a long night. And to think that we even might run into Lauren…isn't one blonde nightmare enough. Maybe I'll get lucky and the girls already went home. But Jessica is with them and she takes forever to pick anything out. _Bella thought.

_Why did Alice have to make me come along too? I don't need to go shopping. I look great in everything! Besides we had a shopping trip last week. She knows I can't stand to be around Bella. Damn I'm beautiful! _ Rosalie thought while looking in a compact mirror.

"We're here!" Alice announced. Alice drove Bella crazy. She forced her to try on so many things that even Rosalie started to feel sorry for her. After dressing Bella in every outfit in Port Angeles, Alice picked out an outfit for each of them. They eventually decided to give Bella a break and let her eat dinner.

"Hey Bella!" Jessica shouted. "Oh great." Both Rosalie and Bella whispered. The girls walked over to their table and sat down beside them. "Hi guys!" Alice said with a smile. At that moment both Bella and Rosalie knew that Alice planned the whole thing out. She meant all the girls. After they all greeted and talked about what they bought they decided to go watch a movie.

They all chose a tear jerking tragedy. After the movie Lauren started to talk about strange events in the southern areas. "Did you guys hear about all the unexplained murders in the south?" Lauren said hoping to freak the others out.

"No." Angela said. "I'm curious. Tell me." Esme said with a look of concern in her eyes. "Well I don't know that much since the police aren't saying much to the public yet. But they say it started in the southern states and is making its way up north."

"What is?" Bella asked. "The unexplained murders, the police are sure that it's being committed by the same person or people. They're not sure yet." Lauren said happy she's caught the attention of everyone.

"How do they know it's done by the same people?" Jessica asked. "The victims all probably died the same way." Rosalie answered. "How were the victims killed?" Angela whispered.

"They say that the bodies were all torn apart or completely broken to pieces. But that's not why they know it's by the same person." Lauren said. "How do they know?" Alice asked.

"There are messages carved into the bodies." Lauren said with a look on her face that screamed I LOVE TO FREAK YOU OUT. "What kind of messages?" Esme asked. "Oh I don't know. The cops said that they seemed to be targeted at a person, like a warning. The only thing the victims had in common was blond hair." Lauren said.

They all just stared at her. "Lauren if this is a joke, it isn't funny." Jessica almost screamed. "I'm not lying!" Lauren hissed back. "Now now let's not fight." Esme said.

After Esme calmed them down they all decided to go home. "Hey do you think a …vampire is responsible for those murders?" Bella asked. "It's possible." Rosalie blankly said. "Well I don't see anything that we have to worry about." Alice said. "We'll tell the others when they come back ,in the mean time let's enjoy our weekend." Esme said.

After they took Bella home they left. Bella was curious about what Lauren said so she turned on the news. She was shocked to discover that what Lauren said was true. But more importantly she noticed that Lauren failed to mention one minor thing, that all the victims were 18-20 year old males.


End file.
